Who Stole the Cookie......
by LittleDragon
Summary: What happens when someone takes the last cookie? Read and find out! Please R+R!


Heero went to the kitchen in search of a midnight snack. After he had decided that there was nothing in the refrigerator that tickled his fancy he went to the cupboards. Suddenly he remembered that when he had looked that afternoon there had been one chocolate chip cookie left in the jar. He licked his lips in anticipation. One delicious chocolate chip cookie left and it was going to be all his, no Duo to grab it first or beg it from him. Reaching up, Heero pulled down the cookie jar and, savoring the moment of triumph sat holding it for a second. Then he pulled off the lid in triumph and reached in to grab the cookie...... "What?!" The cookie was gone. There were no cookies to be seen in the cookie jar. Heero felt around, just to make sure it wasn't hiding in a corner or anything sneaky like that. When he saw that it was gone-this only occurring to him after he had turned the jar upside-down and shaken it a few times-he ran immediately to Duo's room. "Duo! Wake up you thieving-" "What's going on?" A bleary eyed Duo said looking up at the angry pilot. "What do you want, Heero? Whatever it is I don't have it." "Of course you don't have it. It was digested hours ago." "What are you talking about, Heero?" Said Duo, trying to push Heero off him so he could roll over and go back to sleep. "You know damn well what I'm talking about," Heero said in a hoarse whisper as he glared at the braided pilot. "Don't play innocent with me, Maxwell. Tell me, when did you take it." Duo was really annoyed now. "Take what? I don't even know what the heck you're talking about, Heero. So, why don't you just walk back out that door, and let me get some sleep?" Heero thought this over. Maybe Duo didn't take the cookie. So, who did? "Alright." He said and let go of Duo. then thought better of it. "You're coming with me, Maxwell." Grabbing him by his braid, Heero dragged the poor God of Death out of bed and down the hall to Wufei's room. ****** Walking into the Chinese man's room Heero motioned Duo to keep quiet. Duo didn't need to be told, though. Few had ever entered Wufei's room or at least entered it and lived to tell about it. Heero got out his ever-present gun and pointed it inches away from the sleeping pilot's forehead. Heero said, "Wufei, wake up." Wufei awoke from sweet dreams of Sally Po and Shenlong, Treize's death and justice when he heard his name called. He sat up and found himself face to face with both a gun and a pajama clad God of Death. This was just too much. Wufei shook his head and uncrossed his eyes, then glared up at Heero who stood there pointing the gun calmly at his head and Duo standing over him on his other side staring intently at his face. "O mae o korosu." Heero said before Wufei could get a single word out of his mouth. He had had enough. Duo and Heero in his room in the middle of the night was one thing, it could be punished with something slightly less horrible as death. But add on top of that the fact that Heero was pointing his gun at Wufei's head and Shinigami was smirking as though something he saw was especially funny and you were taking it way too far. Someone was going to have to die for this, if not both. "Get out of my room." The Chinese pilot ordered in a whisper. "Tell me what I want to know and we'll leave." Heero said in reply. "Don't and..." He shrugged casually and, as if it were only the most natural thing to do, he cocked the trigger on the gun and swung it back down at Wufei. The Asian man glared up at both of his unexpected visitors. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, get out while I prepare to kill you." "I don't think so." Heero said. "Tell me. Why did you take it?" "Take what? Your teddy bear?" "No. The last chocolate chip cookie." "What would I do with the last chocolate chip cookie, Yuy?" Wufei sneered. Duo was getting fed up with this beating around the bush. He was tired and he had a mission to do tomorrow. "You eat it, Wufie! You eat it!" Duo exploded. "Now, did you or didn't you eat the cookie? Answer the man's question so we can all go back to sleep." "I'm allergic to chocolate, Maxwell," Wufei replied. "One little nibble and I could die. So, no. I didn't eat the last chocolate chip cookie, but I bet that Barton guy knows something about it. Go ask him. No. Wait. Let me get dressed and I'll go too." "Come on, Wufie. We're all wearing our pajamas. Join the crowd, it'll be a regular pajama party." Duo said with a laugh. "For your information, I sleep in the nude." "You WHAT?!" The braided pilot burst out keeling over with laughter. "I sleep nude, without clothing, baka. Now leave so I can dress. Unless, of course, you're interested." Wufei said with a naughty smirk. "Then, by all means, stay." Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes Duo shook his head vigorously and even Heero had to work very hard to keep a straight face as the Chinese man thoroughly frightened Duo with his faked attempts to get up. Running out of the room, Duo grabbed the Japanese pilot and pulled him out, slamming the door behind him. ****** Within a few minutes Wufei immerged clothed in a pair of black leather pants and a white shirt that clung tightly to his chest, an outfit neither Heero nor Duo had ever seen. "So, what is Trowa's apartment number?" Duo asked. "He lives right above me," Wufei answered. The small group made their way upstairs and to Trowa's door. There they heard the TV going and voices. Heero opened the door and they all filled in. Spotting his target, Heero charged and tackled the taller man. "Where's the cookie?" "What cookie?" Trowa replied calmly as he fought back. "The last chocolate chip one." "I don't have it. I've been here all night. You can ask Quatre." Heero let Trowa go with a final glare and turned towards the little blonde pilot. "He's telling the truth, Heero. He didn't take the cookie, and neither did I." Quatre said defensively. "I admit that I was tempted, but I decided to let someone else have it. Now, would any of you care for some tea?" Wufei accepted politely and Duo offered to go help make it. Poor Quatre tried to convince Duo to stay but it was of no use. Reluctantly he agreed to Duo's kindly offered help and headed for the kitchen. Heero sat on the arm of the couch and thought aloud. "If none of you have eaten it, who did?" "There's always that Relena girl," Trowa suggested. "She seems kind of shady to me." "No," Heero shook his head. "Relena's on a diet and won't go near that kind of stuff." "We could always call Zechs," Wufei offered with a smirk. "He may have had a sweet tooth and decided to come over for the last chocolate chip cookie." "Good idea," said Duo as he reentered the room with Quatre behind him. "Can I do the talking?" "Go ahead," Trowa said, then paused. "It isn't a long distance call is it?" "No. Zechs lives in town," Wufei said. Trowa arched an eyebrow. "How do you know, Wufei? Have you been there lately? Have you been out visiting Zechs?" "I hear things from different places." The Chinese man shrugged. "Anyway, dial this number, Maxwell." Wufei handed him a little black book. Duo's eyes widened and gasped. "Are these your girlfriends' numbers?" He asked flipping through the pages. Wufei flushed and made a grab at the book, but Duo was too fast and he spun away from Wufei's grasp. "No those are not the numbers of my girlfriends, and if they were I wouldn't tell you." "I think they are. Let's see. There's Laurie Mitchell, Mary Itoshi, Mina Makoto.....Ooooo here's an interesting one Maria Chikita Rosita Lorita Fernandaz Heraldo Lopez. Who's she, Wufie? Is she cute?" "That's my cousin," the Chinese pilot said, his face now a vivid shade of red. He snatched the book away from Duo and ripped out the page with Zechs' number on it thrusting it into Duo's face. "Just dial this and get out of the way so Heero and I can talk." Duo dialed obediently and got out of the way. Zechs answered the phone and appeared on the vid screen cooking, by the looks of it. "Hello, Zechs here." He said without looking up from his work. "Hi, this is Wufei." Zechs raised his head to stare at the Asian man with his deep turquoise eyes. "Yeah, well Heero here wants to speak with you. Is Treize over there with you?" "Um, yeah." Zechs said, turning back to his work. "Treize's here. He's..." Zechs turned away to look around the immaculately clean apartment for his brown haired counterpart. "Treize! Where the heck are you?" They saw Treize enter in the background with a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. He waved. "Hey Wufei!" He shouted. "What's up?" "Absolutely nothing." Wufei answered with a grin. "Get on the other line so we can..... talk. Privately, of course." Treize flashed a wicked grin and nodded, picking up the vid phone and heading off in the direction of a random hallway in Zechs' house. "And you just have to wonder what, if anything, *smirk* they're "talking" about." Duo said giggling and wandering off to admire Trowa's circus pictures. Heero shook his head at the sheer crudeness of his fellow pilot's line of thought and turned back to the vid screen. "Where's the cookie?" "Hmm?" "The cookie, Zechs. I know you took it. Where is it?" "What kind was it?" "It was the last of the chocolate chip cookies." "Alright. You caught me. I was over there picking Treize up from Quatre's house where he was "visiting" your Chinese friend. I walked into the kitchen and there it was. Just sitting there on the table. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, I ate it." Heero glared at Zechs. "You what?" "I ate the cookie. Okay? What else would I have done with it?" "How could you?" Heero practically shouted. "I can't believe it. I thought you, of all people in this insane world would have the decency to-No, now you're gonna have to die." Heero picked up his gun and started for the door. Treize popped back on the screen, splitting it in two, a funny look gracing his face. "Why don't you just get some more?" Zechs suggested. Heero thought about this proposition for a few seconds, then.... "Zechs, do you think you could give me a ride to Wal-Mart?" THE END  
  



End file.
